Shake Your Foxtail!
by momijigirl's twin
Summary: TwoShot. Naruto is feeling bit strange ever since his birthday... what does it have to do with the Uchiha heir? SasuNaru, KibaHina. Slight other pairing inside.
1. Part 1

**My first part of a two-part fic. It has some couples in it like KibaHina, slight ShikaIno, slight KakaIru (in part two), slight KanTen (part two), and HanaShino (part two also...don't ask about this pairing) but it's mostly SasuNaru. I changed the words of "Shake Your Tail Feather" a bit for the first part of the fic.  
**

**I hope you like it! **

** Discalimer: Don't own Naruto, I don't. Or the song "Shake your Tailfeather" by the Cheetah Girls or the other singer...  
**

Beautiful lights and streamers hung from store windows and home, plush frogs and foxes were being offered as prizes for different games. Everyone was out in the street with their best kimono on. Well, everyone, except one person.

Naruto Uzamaki, 17 years of age, jounin. This day should be one he celebrated, for it was his birthday after all, but each year he was filled with dread. This day remained the villagers just how much they hated him and what he stood for. Once or twice, he and Iruka-sensei had gone out on this day to celebrate, but the people yelled and threw things at them to scare them away. Iruka had offered, as usual, to go out but Naruto refused.

He had been shacked up in his apartment for three days now, and would remain there for a few days more. Tensions were high before and after the festival, so he needed to stay as far away from people as possible. No one came to visit though, except for Iruka-sensei coming to ask if he wanted to go out. And no one tried to talk to him or pull a prank on him, since they were afraid the Kyuubi would come out and destroy the village...and sometimes Naruto wished it would.

"Stupid fox..." he muttered angrily, "Peacefully asleep when you should have finished the job!"

During this time, Naruto could put his mask down and let his anger consume him, even for just a little while. All his friends enjoyed the day that made him suffer so, without even thinking about him. He was cheated out of a normal life, simple as that, by that curse Yondaime.

Speaking of his friends, a lot had happened in 5 years. Sakura will still training under Tsunade, but was soon to be a full medic nin. Rock Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Tenten had all joined the ANBU, while Hinata had become a nurse and Ino worked in her family's flower shop. Choji had died a few years ago in battle. Of course, Iruka and Kakashi were still teaching, and Jiraya was still a perv.

As Naruto gloomily watched the festival activities from his window when there was a soft knock at his door.

"Hey, Dobe! Open up!" Uchiha Sasuke called from outside his door, dressed in a dark blue kimono with his family's emblem on the back, "Hurry up or I'll break down your door."

Growling to himself, he opened the door slightly to peek out, "What the hell do you want, Sasuke-Teme?" Seeing the stoic figure of his teammate outside the door with an annoyed look etched on his face was not what he wanted to see right now.

"You're going outside...with me, now" Sasuke said sternly.

"What the Hell? No! Don't you what today is, Teme?"

"Of course I know! Now, get dressed or I'll come in there and change you myself, Dobe" he retorted simply.

Knowing Sasuke would go through with his threat and likely something a hundred times worse, Naruto grudgingly put on his gold kimono with fish decorating it. He went back to the door and opened it, "Happy, Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke smirked at his teamate, "Yes, very. Let's go" he said before grabbing Naruto by the wrist and dragging out of the apartment.

"Where are you taking me?" he yelled as Sasuke lead him down the street. Many times he tried to break Sasku's grip but it was too tight, and he thought if he struggled anymore, it would snap it in two. Certain people stared at them as they walked by, making Naruto feel incredibly uncomfortable. Their eyes were so cold, so angry, so full of hate towards him.

"Come on, Dobe...I won't let them hurt them you," Sasuke muttered, almost embarrassed, pulling him along even closer to him.

Soon, they arrived at the Uchiha Mansion, which lay still and dark, hauntingly alone among the festive decorations of the rest of Konoha. "Sasuke...why...I mean," Naruto stuttered, obviously confused.

"Come on, Dobe, we're already late enough as it is," he replied simply, opening the door and walking inside, leaving Naruto outside.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? Sasuke? SASUKE!" he yelled, running into the open entryway, "What did you-"

"SURPRISE!" many assorted voice yelled as people popped up from random pieces of furniture.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto yelled, immediately jumping back to defend himself when he noticed the faces of these people. They were all his friends and teammates, even his teachers. The room was covered in party decorations and a big banner, reading "Happy Birthday Naruto!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" they all yelled, throwing streamers and blowing party favors.

"We all decided it was time you actually came out of your room on your birthday, and actually celebrated!" Sakura said, walking over to Naruto, whispering to him, "Sasuke planned the whole thing."

Everyone was here, almost everyone from the Rookie Nine, Gai's Team, except...

Naruto looked bewildered, about to speak when a loud voice yelled from the door, "Are we late?"

Half the company turned to see Kiba standing with very- pregnant Hinata at the door.

"Gomen nasai, everyone," Hinata said, bowing slightly, "The examination took a little longer than planned"

Kiba grinned happily, "It's twins!"

"Oh great, if they come out like Kiba, we're all doomed," Shikamaru said, "How troublesome that will be..."

Ino grinned, grabbing her complaining fiancé by the arm "Now that everyone's here, let's get the party started! And for your second surprise Naruto, we have a song! Come on Sakura!"

Sakura nodded as both got on the make-shift stage, made of two combined tables. Ino turned on the tape with her foot as they both began to sing in unison.

"Yeah, here we go!  
All you Leaf-nin out there,  
Shake your foxtails, come on!"

Ino stole center stage happily, beginning to sing.  
"Well I heard about the kunoichi you've been training with  
All over the neighborhood.  
So, why didn't you ask me baby  
Or didn't you think I could?"

Sakura bumped Ino lightly, taking her space in the center,  
"Well I know Kage Bushin are out of sight  
But Flame Jutsus are the thing tonight.  
And if had asked me, baby  
I would have shown you how to do them right!"

By now, Naruto was tapping his feet to the beat of the song, as well as a few others who moved out to the open space that was now considered the dance floor.

"Do it right," both Sakura and Ino sang in unison,  
"Do it right, do it right!  
Twist it!  
Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, foxy!  
Here we go loop-de-loo  
Shake it up, baby!  
Here we go lopp-de-lie!  
Head over and let me see you shake your foxtail...  
Come on and let me see you shake your foxtail...  
Come on boy, let me see you shake your foxtail...  
Come on and let me see you shake your foxtail!"

By now, the more loose nins, and some of the ones with with more stubborn girlfriends, were out dancing. Naruto looked over to Sasuke, who stood there silently watching the other, "Thanks for everything, Sasuke."

Sasuke merely shrugged, his expression was emotionless but his eyes clearly showing content, "Whatever you say, Dobe."


	2. Part 2

**Here's part 2 of my fic! Hope you like it as well! It sort of gets off track a bit... Anyways, as a note (more like two) Hana really is Kiba's sister, I didn't make her up and Ashi(paw) and Shippo (tail) follow the Inuzuka tradition of being named after the body parts of dogs. Don't get what I'm talking about? You will...**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto...and never will **

Now that the Kyuubi festival had been over for a good two months, Naruto felt confident walking around the streets of Konoha once more. December's crisp night air flew against him, stinging his face and messing up his already messy hair. Dressed from head to toe in warm apparel, including a yellow scarf, making his sweat a bit. But lately, not one these things seem to calculate in his mind. He was too busy thinking so something else…or rather, someone else.

'Why did Sasuke throw me a birthday party?' Naruto wondered as he made his way to the grocery store, 'Sure, we're close but he just doesn't seem like the type…maybe Sakura was lying? But why would she? Then again, maybe it was Sasuke's idea….'

Naruto continued to contemplate this while looking over his grocery list, which contained the following items:

Milk  
Paper Towels  
Plastic bowls  
Plastic Spoons  
Toilet Paper  
Cup Ramen (x30)  
Ramen Packet (x25)

Grinning as he stepped into the store and grabbed a basket, he began filling it up with as much ramen as possible, not bothering to count it at this point. He could live without paper towels. At least, that was what he was doing when he heard something fall in the next aisle over. Usually, this wouldn't peak his interest, but whatever had fallen had cried out in pain. It was a cry that he knew: Hinata.

Immediately, he feared the worst, a shelf fell on Hinata and possibly hurt her and her unborn twins. With Kiba still away on a mission, no one would be around to help her!

He left his basket haphazardly on the floor and ran over to the next aisle. He gasped as he saw Sasuke trying to help Hinata, who looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Sasuke, what did you do to Hinata-chan?" Naruto yelled, rushing over to them both.

"Baka, I didn't do anything to her! She's in labor!" he yelled back as Naruto began to Hinata up as well. It was only then did he notice how wet the floor was.

"In labor? You mean…"

"That's right. The babies are ready to come, and they want to come out now" he confirmed.

"…No, they're not…" Hinata soft voice protested clearly, her stutter long gone.

"What are you taking about Hinata? You need to get to a hospital right away," Sasuke said.

"No! They're not ready yet! They're not coming out today! They're not coming out until their father comes home!" she protested with all her might.

"Father? You mean, Kiba?" Naruto asked.

She nodded furiously. But all three of them knew the mission estimated time had well passed, 2 weeks more than planned, and Kiba and Shino were both declared M.I.A.

"Hinata, you're not thinking straight, you're in a lot pain…" Naruto said.

"I'm thinking perfectly clear, and my two children are not being born until their father returns."

"Kiba is dead. Gone, deceased, kicked the bucket, moved on. Do you really want your children to die too?" Sasuke told her in a cruel tone.

What happened next was so stunning that both male ninja froze in place. Hinata smacked Sasuke in the face, hard enough to leave a palm mark on his right cheek. "How can you be so cruel, Sasuke-kun?" she said before waddling away.

Both the two ninja looked at each other in shock for what felt like an eternity before running out of the store to find Hinata, face first in the snow.

"We need to get her to the hospital, now. I think she's unconscious," Naruto said. He nodded and picked Hinata up while Naruto went ahead to go find either Tsume, Hana, or Neji, if they weren't on a mission. Even if Kiba couldn't be there, at least she could have her family.

Running up to the Inuzuka residence, he banged hard on the door, hoping to get a response but to no avail. Cursing, he ran away from the compound without a second thought, deciding against going to the Hyuuga compound to try and find Neji to try and help Sasuke at the hospital.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" he heard a familiar voice ask him, "You look more spastic than usual…did Ichiraku's close for the holidays again?"

He turned around, seeing the weapon master, Tenten. "TENTEN! Something worse than that happened!"

"…the store ran out of ramen packets?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"What? NO! Tenten, Hinata's kids are coming! Please, go find someone…anyone…Neji, Lee, Kurenai, even Pakkun for all I care!" he said, freaking out even more. Never had he seen a pregnancy, and less on how to handle one.

She nodded determinedly, "I'll get someone as soon as I can find them. You've taken to the hospital, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Of course I did! I'm not a total moron! Now hurry, Hinata needs all the support we can find!" After he said this, he ran towards the hospital, missing entirely the confused look on the kunoichi.

Rushing into the lobby of Konoha Hospital and almost ramming head first into the information desk, Naruto saw Hinata sitting in a chair with Sasuke to her left. Her face was scrunched up in pain, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Why hasn't she gone in yet?"

"Baka…labor takes hours, you know, not minutes"

"HOURS? How is Hinata supposed to be in pain that long?" Naruto exclaimed.

"She wouldn't be if she had accepted the pain relievers…"

"I'm not having my babies today!" Hinata protested.

"Yes, you are" Sasuke said with a growl of annoyance.

"No, I'm not"

"You are"

"Not"

"Are"

"NOT!"

"STOP!" Naruto yelled, covering his ears, "That's enough! Sasuke, she's doing the best she can! I mean, her husband's missing, and she's got no family or friends here with her except you and me, and she's in extreme amounts of pain! Give her a break already!"

Sasuke and Hinata stared at Naruto in awe as he sat down on the opposite side of Hinata.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun…"

Grinning to Hinata, he patted her hand momentarily.

"Inuzuka, Hinata, correct?" one of the nurses asked, bringing an empty wheelchair. The nurse had medium length dark brown hair and brown eyes that changed green in when turned to the fluorescent hospital lights. A ninja head-band tied around her upper right arm, wearing a simple nurse's uniform, Naruto guessed she was a field medic nin taking over the shift of a sick nurse. Hinata nodded a bit.

"I'll need you to come with me so we can get you prepared for the delivery" she said.

Hinata sighed sadly and got into the wheel chair. "Can they come too?" she asked, pointing to Sasuke and Naruto.

The nurse nodded, "Of course, but they'll have to wait in the waiting room in the maternity ward."

Naruto turned to Sasuke who merely nodded before both followed the nurse and Hinata up the maternity ward.

Sitting side by side in a strangely empty waiting room, Naruto sighed, "Hinata's very lucky"

"Hmm?"

"Even though it scary, having kids must be nice."

"This coming Naruto-dobe, the bachelor for life?"

"Very funny, Teme! I don't see you reviving your clan!" he said with a huff.

"That plan has taken a back-seat for a while," Sasuke said simply, "I've found something…someone more important than that."

Immediately, Naruto stiffened up. Why though? He didn't understand…he didn't feel that way about Sasuke. He couldn't! Not about Uchiha Sasuke, the guy who called him dobe all the time, his rival, his teammate, the guy who made his blood boil…the guy who was seemed so stoic and cold to him, so bored and annoyed…

Maybe that was a part of Sasuke's mask too, like being forever happy was part of his.

Sasuke wasn't so bad….he could be kind, he always knew when something was wrong, he always fought along side him….he was kind of…

'NO! I don't not feel that way about Uchiha Sasuke! I don't, I can't!...can I?" Naruto wondered to himself.

"Hey, Dobe, are you listening?"

"Teme! Don't call me D-!" Naruto began, turning his head to face the Uchiha only to be silenced by a pair of lips and two hands grabbing his shoulders roughly. Naruto's eyes widened, a dark blush covering his cheeks. He brought his fists to Sasuke's chest to push him back but he couldn't do it. And because he wasn't pushing him away, he was giving in…

"Woohoo! I didn't know the Uchiha heir swung that way!" a voice called.

"Kankuro! Shhh!" Tenten hushed him angrily, glaring at her boyfriend.

Both Naruto and Sasuke snapped their heads, to find a crowd of people, containing Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and the Sand siblings.

"What the…Tenten! You brought an entire mob! I'm surprised you didn't bring Iruka and Kakashi along too!" Naruto said in shock.

"Well, I would have but…well, they were in the middle of something" she said, blushing a bit. After that comment, a whisper or two along the lines of "Who thought Iruka-sensei could bend like that?" were audible, almost causing Naruto going into multiple-organ failure.

"Maybe we should go see Hinata now?" Ino suggested, seeing the Kyuubi vessel turn a ghostly pale. Everyone agreed and went into Hinata's prep room, leaving the once-more stoic ninja and his near-dead companion.

Meanwhile, at the southern gate of Konoha…

A battle-wounded and rather scruffy looking Kiba and eerily silent Shino came riding in Konoha on Akamaru's back.

"Woohoo!" a thoroughly relieved Kiba exclaimed, waving his arms about "Home sweet home!"

"I'm just glad we'll be able to sleep out of the rain," Shino said in monotone.

"KIBA! SHINO!" a female voice called. Kiba turned to see his older sister, Hana running after them.

"Sis!" Kiba said, pausing Akamaru, and hugging his older sister. Shino got off as well and surprised Kiba by hugging his sister as well, and even more shocked when his sister returned the hug.

"Err…do I want to know?"

"No," they replied at the same time, separating from their embrace.

"All right then…I was headed home to check on Hinata…"

"She's not there. She's missing" Hana said with a soft sigh.

"WHAT? What do you mean she's missing?" Kiba yelled, freaking out.

"I went to check on her like I always do but she wasn't there, and it looked like she hadn't been there for a few hours," she explained.

"You don't think that…"

"She can take care of herself, Kiba," Shino reassured.

"Yeah, but not close to nine months pregnant! We've got to find her. What if she's gone into labor? Crap!" he said, grabbing a hold of Akamaru again, "Come on, Akamaru, we've got to find Hinata!" Akamaru snorted in response and ran towards the hospital.

"KIBA! WAIT UP, IDIOT!" Hana yelled as she ran off after the large white dog, followed by a rather annoyed Shino.

Back at the hospital…

Next to the rotting corpse of Naruto and the asleep one of Sasuke, were two field nurses. Both dressed normal nurses outfits and were staring intensely at the screen of the Zelda videogame. The one with almost black hair and dark, wide eyes was yelling, "PRESS THE B BUTTON! NOW!" while the other nurse, slightly smaller than the first, with light brown hair and bright hazel eyes, yelling in retort, "I AM PRESSING THE B BUTTON! SHUT UP!" Of course, none of the other ninjas seem to mind at all, with Kankuro threatened by the smaller nurse to have his spine ripped out and the other nurse to beat him with it when he tried to talk with them.

Of course, this was before Inuzuka Kiba came crashing into the maternity ward on the back of Akamaru. Needless to say, all conversation stopped. "Inuzuka, Hinata…where is she?"

Both nurse looked up from the screen and pointed to the room behind them. "But she's in labor…" they began but Kiba didn't bother listening before running into the room.

"He's a deadman…" Sasuke said, waking up from all the yelling, looking at a suddenly revived Naruto. Both nurses sadly moved their TV and videogaming system after the death glare from the Uchiha.

Minutes passed and many people left, since it was almost midnight and they had missions on the morning. The only ones who stayed were Neji, and the newly arrived Hana and Shino. Even so, they were oblivious to the thick tension looming over the two jounin.

"So…"

"So."

"What's going to change?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, if you want it to." The answer was cut, dry and cold. To anyone else, it was would sound as if the speaker were saying it out of spite. But Naruto knew better.

"Do you want it to change?"

"Whatever"

"Not whatever, Sasuke! You can't just kiss me and then tell me it's nothing!" Naruto said, jumping up in anger. Everyone's gaze turned to notice, only to become a second thought to the uncharacteristic yelling of Hinata:

"KIBA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU'RE GONNA WISH THAT YOU HAD DIED ON YOUR MISSION! I'LL CASTRATE YOU, YOU HEAR ME!"

All noises stopped and all the ninja in the waiting room were in shock. They knew most women yelled when they were having babies, and mostly things they would later regret, but that was more violent than anyone could have imagined coming out of Hinata's mouth. It was now Hana had sat Kiba down and explained everything to him about child birth.

Naruto was the first to talk, "What the Hell just happened!"

"I think the babies are about to be born…" Neji said, getting up from his seat.

"Now?" Shino asked curiously, looking towards the door. A scream of pain soon followed that remark, making everyone nervous.

"She's not going to die, is she?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Well…well, it's a possibility…" Hana said, getting up, "The stress she put on herself since Kiba wasn't around…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke began.

"NO! She can't die! She's not going to die!"

"Calm down Naruto…" Sasuke said, wrapping his arm around the shaking fox-ninja, nodding to the others as if to say it was all right.

All sounds stopped, Naruto stopped struggling with a shrill cry filled the air, followed by another one. The doors open to reveal a nurse, ushering them in.

They all rushed in and were more than relieved at the sight they beheld. A tired and sweating Hinata lay on the bed, holding a small bundle in her arms, while a grinning Kiba was sitting by her side on the bed, holding another small bundle in his arms.

"Guys, meet Ashi and Shippo, my two new sons!" he said proudly, lifting the bundle upwards slightly to show a small baby with light brown fuzz on it's head and small, silted white eyes.

"How you going to tell them apart?" Shino asked as Kiba handed the bundle to his sister.

"Easy…they smell different!" he said gleefully. Neji was sitting by Hinata now, looking down at the small baby in her arms before holding the child himself.

Naruto watched happily, about to leave, before Hana turned to Naruto and handed him the baby boy. "Hana…I can't…I don't know…" he began, looking in between her and the baby.

"Like this," the cold voice of Sasuke said, positioning Naruto's arms correctly to hold the baby.

"When'd you get so good at this?" he asked.

"It's common sense, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Look how tiny he is," Naruto said in amazement, "How small and fragile."

"Yeah, that's how all babies are…" he said, "Come on, give him back to his mom and go. They all need to rest, not to mention it's almost 2 in the morning."

Naruto nodded, walking over to Hinata and handing her the child, "Congratulations, Hinata-chan. Get some rest."

Hinata nodded, "You too, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke patted Kiba's shoulder momentarily, waving a bit to Hinata before dragging Naruto out of the hospital, literally. Once they were out in the cold, winter air did Sasuke stop.

"I'll see you around, Sasuke," Naruto said, walking off in the direction of his apartment.

"Not so fast," he said with a grin, grabbing the ninja by the wrist and pulling him towards his form, "You're coming with me."

"What? NO! Let me go! Let me go now!" he said, struggling.

"No way…your apartment smells like old, rotten milk…which is why you smell that way too"

"HEY!"

"Didn't you say you wanted something to change?"

"No, I asked you if you wanted to change!"

"So, you don't?"

"GR! SASUKE, QUIT TWISTING EVERTHING AROUND! LE-" Naruto began but was silenced once more by Uchiha lips.

"Hush," he commanded, "Now, come on, you can show my how well you shake that little foxtail of yours back at my place."

Naruto grinned, "I didn't know you were such a perv, Sasuke. Did you read Kakashi's Icha Icha books too?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Care to find out?"

"Of course I do!" Naruto answered, almost instantly before adding, "I mean, if your game for it…"

And Sasuke grinned devilishly, "I knew you'd say that…"

The two ninjas walked back to the Uchiha manor, holding hands while plotting deviously what they would do to the other in the next few hours.


End file.
